


He loved her

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Sad, True Love, Wizarding Wars, Young Love, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: set in sixth year at hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are broken up but could never stop loving each other even if it would be safer for them both if they did.





	He loved her

Draco Malfoy had never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve as you may say, he was never one to share hope for a loving future. He was an empty shell of inflicting fear and pain but not a real human to most. He was not able to love, even Pansy knew that in her heart. But he could not love because of something different to what everyone has assumed, people thought he was a dark soul because of his family and the forced Pureblood nonsense they put him through and while this didn't help it was not why. The reason why was simple, he could not love because he already had and he had his heart broken. Draco Malfoy had loved another so deeply and passionately that he has given himself fully to her only to have her ripped away by the threat of the looming war that saw them on opposing sides. She wound fight with Potter and he was to fight with the Dark lord for his father. Draco was scared about the war but his fear was nothing compared to the pain he felt from losing her. The pain stung at every part of him, his soul ached morning to night. Seeing her around was the worst part because every look they exchanged, every movement in each other's presence, every hint of acknowledgment broke him. Knowing that he could never touch her again, he could never hold her again, never run a had down her thigh or into her curls, he would never kiss those lips again. He was broken. He soured in pain and bittered in loss. He had loved her. He had loved Hermione Granger with all his heart and now she was gone, gone to fight him in a war he couldn't avoid but wished so desperately to end before it starts.


End file.
